A Rainy Night Of Passion
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Ashley is an american exchange student living with the Uchihas. She has a secret crush on the oldest son but he lives on his own, while walking home from a bad day at school she walks by his house and he invites her in. While warming up by the fire wearing nothing but a towel, Itachi reads her diary, trying to get it back her towel falls off. For Neko-chan.


For my bestie Neko-chan, she loves Itachi very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

She shivered slightly as the cold water beat against her bare neck, Ashley walked home to her host family after a trip to the salon. Her long flowing red hair was now a short bob courtesy of Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno who grew jealous of her living with the Uchiha's and for being close to her host brother, Sasuke.

Flashback

'I think that's it,' she thought, picking up her bag.

She scratched her bag as the wool uniform she was wearing was unbearably itchy, Ashley couldn't wait to go home and change into some comfortable clothes and that she had the holiday off school. She liked Japan and everything but she really wanted some time for herself and sleep in for a while. Pulling her waist length hair back for a pony tail, she felt somebody grabbing her and forcing her to sit down.

"Sasuke's been spending a little too much time with you," A shrill high pitched voice said in Japanese but Ashley knew what she was saying since she spent the last couple of years learning the language. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to, it was Sakura Haruno the smartest girl in school, she had an IQ that was in Einstein territory but she was also the meanest girl in the entire world. She hated Ashley ever since she found out the American girl was staying with Sasuke's family.

"Yea you weirdo," it was her rival Ino Yamanaka, she also smart but she had a reputation of being a whore.

Ashley didn't have time for this, it was going to rain and from the two months she lived in Japan, the rain was harsh and unforgiving.

"Excuse me but I have to go," she said very calmly," I really don't have time for this."

She got up but was forced back down.

Sakura smirked," oh sweetie, don't think you're getting away from us that easily."

She pulled out a pair of scissors from her skirt pocket while Ino grabbed Ashley's hair.

"You see, Sasuke likes girls with long hair," she twirled her long pink hair with her free hand," I admit that you have nice hair but we cannot have you use it to steal our Sasuke-kun."

Ashley panicked and tried to get up again but the blonde yanked her by the hair. Sakura moved fast and in a quick second, she sheared Ashley's beautiful long hair clean off, leaving her with a bob. Other students saw the scene but were to afraid to step in, Naruto Uzumaki ran outside to get Sasuke.

The red head looked behind her and saw all her hair scattered on the floor, her blue eyes produced tears but she refused to cry, she fell to her knees and picked up her hair.

"I have to say," Ino said in a sweet voice," you look better with short hair."

It was dripping in sarcasm, Sakura laughed.

"Maybe that will teach to stay away from Sasuke-kun you stupid American," Did anyone forget to mention Sakura hates foreigners?

The bad duo were so busy teaching Ashley a lesson that didn't know that someone snuck up on them and CUT their hair.

"Well we better get going," sakura tried to flip her hair but she felt nothing but air, her eyes widened and she patted her head, her long hair was gone. She shrieked.

Ino laughed but she felt something weird about her hair, sakura after she screamed looked at Ino and pointed at her.

"Ino, your hair."

The girl grabbed her ponytail and screamed when she felt nothing.

A low giggle echoed the classroom; they turned and saw Sasuke sitting on a desk with his arms crossed. On hand had a pair of black scissors while the other hand had locks of pink and blonde hair. Ashley smiled and began to laugh along with everyone else, expect two crying girls.

"SASUKE-KUN WHY? ~!" cried Sakura who fell to her knees and grabbed his leg.

Ino also cried," WE LOVE YOU! ~?"

The boy rolled his eyes," Let's see: When I introduced Ashley to everyone as my host sister, I made it perfectly clear that everyone should be nice to her or else."

"But, but, but."

"Shut up, since I'm her host brother it's my job to protect her," He looked at Ashley and frowned at the kneeling girls," You know what they say, eye for an eye."

With that the girls shrieked.

End of flashback

Ashley smirked; Sasuke was a good host brother. The rain fell hard and it would twenty more minutes to get home but she kept walking. Ashley walked by Itachi's house, he moved out recently, he was out there enjoying the rain when he saw her.

"Neko-chan, how are you?" he asked with a smile.

Ashley glared at him," I soaking wet here."

The man smirked," Well come in, you can stay here until the rain stops."

With a sigh, the red head took his invitation.

"Poor Neko-chan, you're soaking wet," Itachi took off his jacket and draped it over the girls' small shoulders.

Ashley blushed; he was always very affectionate toward her.

'Maybe it's because he likes foreigners,' she thought to herself.

Ashley walked inside the house and noticed a small fireplace was lit. It warmed up her cold body as the temperature immediately dropped the second she walked in, goose bumps rose onto her pale skin.

"The bathroom is the next door to the right, go take a shower before you catch a cold," the raven haired man said softly.

"Okay," Ashley mumbled taking off her shoes and walking to said bathroom.

Itachi silently gulped and watched as the Americans small hips swayed as she walked, he never wanted to admit it but he grew to like the girl. He had dreams of bedding her, kissing every inch of her pale body and running his fingers through her hair. He got a call from Sasuke saying what had happened at school, he never did like that Haruno girl. He had to admit, Ashley looked drop dead sexy with short hair; Itachi picked up the girls bag and placed near the fire. As the bag was placed it toppled over, a small leather book fell out, it had pictures of Ashley with her cat Oreo and curiosity reared its ugly head and the man picked it up and began to read.

After five minutes in the nice hot shower, the blue eyed red head stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. She walked to the living and saw Itachi reading the pages… OF HER DIARY! ~!

"Itachi was drop dead sexy in those Speedos; I wish I could see him in la buff?"

Ashley had a comical blush appear on her face and stood there frozen.

"I want his large and fat cock sliding in and out of me while I scream in pleasure?"

The red head snapped out of her shock and leaped at Itachi,"Give it back!"

She pounced on the man who floor to the floor, she grabbed her book and held it close.

"Weasel what gave you the right to read my personal thought?" she snarled at him.

Itachi could not speak; instead he blushed a deep, deep red. Ashley did know why until she felt a little cold on her back, gulping she looked down at her body and turned dark red.

"AAAHHHH," she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it.

Itachi got up and ran after her, he tried to open the door but it was locked tight.

"Neko-chan, open the door," he called out.

"No."

He sighed," Come on."

"No."

Itachi knew that the girl was extremely stubborn so it was going to take some good old thinking to get her out; he fished out his keys from his pocket. Ashley grabbed the nearest towel she could find and wrapped her tiny body with it, she was panicking. Itachi read her diary, HER DIARY for God's sake; he knew her secret attraction to him and her deep fantasies about him.

"What am I going to do?"

She heard the knob jiggle a little but she knew that it was futile to open it, it was locked.

The door opened, oh yeah this was Itachi's house so he had a key.

"Neko-chan," he asked opening the door but he kept his face away so he wouldn't see.

Ashley blushed and made sure that the towel was secure," Yeah?"

"All those things you said in you diary," he blushed," Are they all true?"

The girl blushed and clutched the towel harder," Yes."

That was all Itachi needed to hear, without hesitation he grabbed Ashley's hand that was clutching the towel and dragged her from the bathroom, the towel fell to the floor forgotten.

"Itachi!" she yelped trying to cover her very naked body with one arm.

Said man did not listen but he continued to drag the girl all the way to a door, he opened revealing it to be his room. A very large king sized bed greeted them, Ashley turned red again, Itachi scooped her up bridal style and gently laid her on the silky sheets. The red head squeaked and covered herself again, what the hell is he going to do? Itachi slammed the door, he was huffing and puffing. His normally neat hair fell out of his pony tail, strands fell pasts his shoulders, sweat dotted on his fore head and his nether regions stirred.

He turned around and saw the naked girl staring at him with big blue eyes, his eyes glazed over and with an animalistic growl; he tore, no shredded his grey shirt and yanked down his sweat pants leaving him only in his boxers.

Ashley squeaked again.

"Itachi, what are you doing? ~!" She demanded but secretly hoped he would pounce her.

As if he read her thought, Itachi slowly walked to the bed and pounced until he was on top of the girl, supporting his weight with his hands on either sides of the Americans face and knees with her legs between his parted legs.

"You know," Itachi whispered hotly making Ashley blush," I always found you very attractive."

The girl gulped,"Really?"

The man nodded," And I'm not just saying that to get you into bed with me."

He blushed; he meant it," Well do you?"

The American blushed, if she said yes then she would end up having *gulp* sex with her crush if she said no then.

"What if I say no?"

Itachi responded by giving her a very passionate kiss, Ashley gasped which gave the man a change to plunge his hot strong tongue in her mouth. The American's eyes widened as the man ravaged her mouth, his tongue caressing hers, she moaned as she slowly gave in to the kiss. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Itachi made a low growl and began to roam his hands all over the girl's body, groping and mapping everything his hands came into contact with. He grabbed her bare bottom and began to squeeze and kneed the globes that fit perfectly in his hands, making Ashley moan deeper.

The two made out for a really long time until they broke apart for air, they panted and looked into each other's eyes, glazed over in lust.

"I you say no then I'll wait,", Itachi then began to kiss her neck," I'll just leave you in an uncomfortable state."

Ashley at him wide eyed but then made an angry face," You wouldn't dare."

The man smirked," Oh, I do dare."

And to make his point, he placed a hand to the girl's womanhood. It was wet and warm, the young girl was aroused.

"Ah," Ashley moaned out as a very new pleasurable feeling coursed through her body.

Itachi smirked and began to suck her neck as he played with her. His thumb began to press against the girls buds and massage it in circular motions.

"Ah, ah, ah," poor Ashley couldn't take it anymore, she felt her stomach tighten, she was about to-.

Itachi stopped.

"Hey," the girl was not happy.

"Well I never did get my answer," the man smirked again," So, I guess I'll have to leave you like this."

He got up and was about to leave when Ashley grabbed his shoulders," Wait."

"Hm?"

The girl turned red to the point it matched her hair," Don't… go."

Itachi looked at her very confused," So… you want to then?"

She nodded.

The man sighed," alright… but…"

"But what?"

"We are going to do it my way."

Ashley didn't know what he meant but watched with big curious eyes as Itachi got up from the bed and walk to his closet. She heard boxes being opened and sound of metal clanking, uh oh, did that mean?

The raven haired man walked out of the closet with a wide smirk painted on his face in his hands were a pair of handcuffs, two leather straps and a magic wand.

Ashley gulped.

With and long steps, Itachi sat on the bed," now Neko-chan, I want you on your stomach."

The girl didn't know why he wanted her in that position but obeyed, Itachi's smirk widened and handcuffed the girl's hands above her head.

"Wha-?"

"Shh, don't worry Neko relax just relax," he said soothingly.

He then used the straps to open the girl's legs, the position she was in was very tempting for Itachi. She was on her knees, her bottom in the air, her elbows supported her upper half and her head looked over her shoulder to see what that man was up to.

"Ready for the best day of your life?" Itachi asked as he caressed the bare bottom.

Ashley shivered,"Y-Yes..."

With a deep breath, the man caressed her legs and placed a hand on the moistness of the girl's womanhood. It quivered in response as did Ashley; Itachi then parted her walls and stuck his thumb inside.

"AH" she cried out.

Loving the response, he knelt down and looked at it in wonder," I wonder what it tastes like."

Before the girl could speak she started to moan when she felt something long and slimy move across her.

"Ahh… ahh... oh OOh," it felt unbearably good.

Itachi smirked as he ravaged her with his tongue, she tasted so good. Wanting some friction, Ashley began to rock her hips against the muscle it made her go into ecstasy. Her moaning turn into a gasp when Itachi stopped and inserted something long and hard being into her core.

"Wha-Ah!"

Her question was cut off with a cry of bliss as Itachi flicked on the vibrator. Her hips bucked of their own accord as moans poured from her mouth. Jolts of rapture spread though Ashley's body as the man above her clicked it to a higher setting.

"Neko-chan, you can rock your hips," Itachi purred," I have to go to the store so you need some entertainment."

"Hey wai-"

He left, leaving Ashley to her own devices. It was quiet in the room, the only sound was the rain outside and the high hum of the dildo vibrator plunged inside of the girl. The vibrations tingled inside her, wanting more she trusted her hips up and down, up and down, up and won over and over again. Her breathing came out in pants, sweat fell from her body and she began to shake.

"Mmm…I-Itachi," she cried out pretending that it was Itachi giving her the pleasure she was receiving.

She moved faster and faster until she was sure she was going to come. Just as she was almost there, the dildo was pulled out of her and something else entered her.

"AAHHH," Ashley cried out loudly, it was huge, bigger than the dildo and it was warm.

"Sorry I took so long," it was Itachi," but that Haruno girl would not leave me alone."

He grabbed the girl's hips and began to thrust into her deeply, he hit a spot that made her scream.

"Ooh yess….. Right there.. Itachi," she cried out in bliss," AAhh… ah"

Itachi complied and moved faster, grunting with each thrust," D-D-Damn it… how can … a girl be so tight?"

He trusted into her deeper and faster, to the point where he uncuffed her and unbound her legs. He was able to flip her on her back laid on top of her still moving.

"This is much better," he grunted and pounded into Ashley even harder than before.

It was too much, it felt unbearably good. Poor Ashley wrapped her arms around the man's neck and came long and hard.

"AAAAHHHH," with the last of her strength she fell limp in his arms.

Itachi smiled and pulled out of her, he pulled the full condom off his twelve by four man hood.

Ashley woke up two hours later, she was tied to the bed, Itachi told her that the rain flooded the road and that was stranded at his place for a while. Let's just say by the time holiday was over, the red headed girl could barely walk properly.

* * *

enjoy Neko


End file.
